


The Things We Love

by nalaa



Category: The Newsroom (US TV)
Genre: F/F, Multi, The Newsroom Secret Santa 2014, Tumblr
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-26
Updated: 2014-12-25
Packaged: 2018-03-03 14:12:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2853668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nalaa/pseuds/nalaa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>or five headcanons zevri has for her OTP & OT3 and one of my own.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Things We Love

**Author's Note:**

> For [zevri](zevri.tumblr.com) / [rebeccahallidays](rebeccahallidays.tumblr.com)  
> Merry Christmas Allie!
> 
> **A/N:** My contribution to the Tumblr Newsroom Secret Santa 2014.

**I. The L word**

 

Their day had been pretty exhausting, full of meetings and too much paperwork to do that had left them unable to see each other, as they had grown to be used to since they had began to casually see each other a few months ago. They had woken up late so neither had had time to eat breakfast at home and they'd both had lunch meetings scheduled so something quick to eat had also been out of the table. It wasn't until she rang the doorbell and Leona opened the door of her penthouse, already clad in her nightgown with a soft robe over it, that Rebecca saw her again.

 

"I bring food." She said in greeting, raising her hand to show Leona the bag she was holding.

 

Leona let her in and gave her a soft peck on the lips before grabbing the bag in Becca's hand and heading to the kitchen to put everything in plates. Meanwhile, Becca made herself at home, kicking out her heels next to the couch and throwing her blazer on the back of a chair before unbuttoning a couple of buttons of her shirt.

 

"Are you staying tonight?" Leona called from the kitchen.

"If you want me to." Becca replied, walking into the room and feeling a sense of domesticity she never thought she'd get to feel when she first met her.

"Oh, I always want you to." She said, looking at her over her shoulder with a wide smile on her face. "Especially when you're standing in my kitchen with your shirt half open and your sexy lacy bra peeking out."

"I aim to please." Rebecca sweetly told her.

"Well, you could please me in other ways too." Leona replied, suggestively walking towards her and putting her arms around her waist.

"Our food is gonna get cold." She whispered against Leona's lips, close enough for her to hear the words but not closer enough for Leona to be able to kiss her without a leaning forward a bit.

"We can reheat it." Leona whispered back before finally capturing the other woman's lips in a deep passionate kiss.

 

Their food did get cold but they happily reheated it and ate it while talking about their crazy day. Once they were done, neither of them were in the mood to wash the dishes so they left them for Leona's housekeeper to clean in the morning. They spent a little over an hour cuddling on the couch watching an old movie they both knew by heart before they decided to call it a night.

 

Leona was almost asleep when she felt Rebecca move for the third time since they'd gone to bed. She didn't open her eyes but she imagined what she was doing. As Leona expected, Becca turned to lie on her back and gently interlaced her fingers with Leona's, softly caressing the back of the hand that was resting on Rebecca's hip.

 

"I love you." Rebecca quietly said.

 

Leona knew she must have thought she was asleep or she wouldn't had said it. She was glad she did, thought, even if she wasn't prepared to say it back, yet. Leona wasn't supposed to have heard it so she just sighed and went back to sleep.

 

* * *

**II. Consequences of staying late at work**

 

The first time Leona'd heard the word _Snapchat_ was while she'd been waiting for Charlie, eavesdropping on a conversation between Tess and Tamara; the second time, she'd been having lunch with Charlie's family and his grandson, Beau, couldn't stop talking about it. To see how it worked, she'd downloaded it and had let the young man teach her. She didn't get the knack of it until one night, during a corporate dinner, when Rebecca had sent her a picture of hers and Charlie's underwear on the floor with the words _Look what you're missing_ written over it. That was the beginning of one of their favorite ways to amuse themselves during long days at the office and long nights when they weren't together.

 

The News Night team was working on an important story and Charlie found himself having to stay late while his two lady friends were at home. He was sitting in the conference room, nursing his always present glass of scotch, while listening to Mac and Will doing their usual foreplay of arguing with each other, under the amused look of their staff and their boss. Charlie had his phone on the table and it kept vibrating every five minutes, startling poor Jenna that was sitting next to him. He'd been ignoring the incoming messages but, after minute seven of _arguing with The McAvoys_ , he decided to pick it up and see who was texting him at 11 p.m.

 

He nearly spat out the scotch in his mouth when he saw the picture on his phone; his chocking and coughing, at least, managed to stop the bickering between the McAvoys and allowed the meeting to continue. Putting on his glasses, he looked at the selfie Leona had just sent him of her and Becca half naked on Leona's bed, the words _getting ready for when you get home_ making him shift uncomfortably on his seat. Then, he scrolled through the fifteen texts he had, from both of them, and the room suddenly seemed to be getting hotter every second that went by. He quickly typed a stern _Stop it_ and sent it. He didn't have to wait long for their reply: Becca must had used the timer on her phone's camera because the new picture was of Leona lying face down, sans a bra, while Rebecca straddled her hips and pretended to be giving her a massage, _wanna relax with us?_ was written at the bottom of the image. Before he could reply, another picture, a selfie of them kissing, appeared on his screen.

 

His face must had shown his inner discomfort because Mac stopped talking and asked him if he was alright. He quickly excused himself and walked out of the room, dialing Leona's number. "I'm your boss. Call it a night and come home." Leona said right before hanging up the phone, not letting him utter a single word. _Be there in 20_ , he sent her before walking into the conference room and sending everyone home.

 

When he got to Leona's place, they greeted him at the door and proceeded to take off his clothes before he could even say hi.

 

* * *

**III. Mrs. Lansing and Mr. Assistant**

 

"Good morning Mrs. Lansing."

"Good morning Laura."

 

"Hi Mrs. Lansing!"

"Hi, Robert."

 

"Morning, Mrs. Lansing."

"Good morning, Laila."

 

Leona loved the way everyone cheerfully greeted her when she went to visit Rebecca at her firm; the young staffers always had a bright smile on their faces and a couple of kind words for her while she made her way to Becca's office like she owned the place. When she reached her destination, as she had expected, the door was closed and the desk next to it surprisingly empty. Without a second thought, she opened the door and stepped inside. Before she could do anything else, an alarmed voice stopped her.

 

"Ma'am?" The young man said, walking into his boss's office, surprised to see someone walk right in without a second thought. "May I help you?" He politely asked.

"No, thank you. I'll just wait here." Leona replied with a pleasant smile, hanging her coat before sitting down on Rebecca's chair.

"I'm sorry, ma'am, but Ms. Halliday is currently at a meeting. If you want-"

"Oh, I know. Don't worry about it." She told him, enjoying the kid's discomfort. "Ms. Halliday knows I'm here."

"Ma'am-" He began but Leona interrupted him.

"You must be new here." She said, leaning back on Rebecca's chair and crossing her arms.

"Yes, ma'am. I'm Jacob Hartfield, Ms. Halliday's assistant." He replied.

"Leona Lansing, Ms. Halliday's girlfriend." She told him, extending her hand to shake his.

"Oh." Jacob simply said, dumfounded.

"Good answer." Leona teased him.

"I'm so sorry Mrs. Lansing. I should had-"He began but Leona dismissed his apology with a quick hand-wave.

 

Leona reached into her purse and took out her wallet, grabbing a couple of bills and handing them to him. "Would you mind getting me some coffee and this week's Cosmo magazine?"

"Of course not, Mrs. Lansing." He quickly replied.

"Tell Cindy at Starbucks that the coffee's for me. She knows what I like."

"I'll be right back."

"Thank you!" Leona called after him.

 

Jacob returned fifteen minutes later with her coffee and her magazine. Leona waited ten minutes before she summoned him again through the intercom.

 

"Could you get us lunch reservations at that little Italian place that Rebecca loves?" Leona sweetly asked him.

"Of course, Mrs. Lansing." He replied before returning to his desk.

 

The poor boy didn't know which restaurant Leona wanted but was afraid to ask her so he asked around the office until someone finally remembered the name of the place. It took him almost half an hour but, at the end, he managed to get them a table. Just as he was hanging up the phone, Leona appeared on the doorway with a slightly guilty smile on her face.

 

"Jacob, I think we'll forget about the reservation and just order something to eat here." She told him before returning inside.

 

By the time Rebecca made it back to her office, Jacob looked ready to cry.

 

"Anything happen while I was gone?" Rebecca asked him as she stopped in front of his desk.

"Mrs. Lansing is here." He replied after an exhausted sigh.

"Leona's here?"

"She told me you knew." Jacob said, trying not to sound as annoyed as he felt.

"Oh." Becca laughed. "She loves to drop by unannounced and drive everyone here crazy." She explained. "Has she been driving you crazy?"

"You have no idea." He muttered without thinking.

 

The look of utter horror on his face, after he realized what he had just said, made Rebecca burst out laughing. She gently patted his shoulder and smiled at him. "Come on, take the afternoon off. I'm sure you deserve it if you had to deal with her for more than ten minutes."

"Thank you." He sincerely told her.

 

Rebecca opened the door of her office and found Leona sitting at her chair, her bare feet on the desk, reading her magazine with her glasses perched at the end of her nose. When she heard the door, Leona just raised her eyes for a couple of seconds before returning her attention to the article she had been reading. Becca left her briefcase on a visitor's chair and walked around her desk to sit next to Leona's feet.

 

"Lee, what did you do to my poor assistant? I've never seen him so relieved to see me."

"Me?" Leona innocently asked. "Nothing."

"Since when do you read Cosmo?" Becca asked her, pointing at the magazine in her hands.

"It's for McMac." She simply replied.

 

Rebecca rolled her eyes and stood up, carefully approaching her to drop a sweet kiss on the other woman lips. "Have you eaten?"

"Not yet, I was waiting for you." Leona replied. "Why don't you tell your kid to order something for us?"

"I gave my kid the afternoon of because he was seconds away from having a nervous breakdown. You'll have to do it yourself. Do you remember how to do it?" Rebecca teased her, handing Leona her phone before sitting down and putting her feet on the desk too.

 

Leona glared at her for a few seconds before unlocking the phone and dialing the number she knew by heart.

 

 

* * *

 

**IV. You** **’re never fully dressed without a bowtie**

 

"One of these days you'll get us all into trouble for this."

"You always say the same thing."

"Because you always do the same."

 

Rebecca, from her seat on the couch, enjoyed the friendly bickering between Charlie and Leona while they got ready to attend a very exclusive party. As always, Leona had been invited with a plus one and, as always, Leona had decided to bring them both. While Becca enjoyed how Lee always tried to bend the rules, Charlie was the one who had more common sense than the two women together when it came to those type of events.

 

"I'm Leona Lansing. No one's gonna have the balls to say anything if I bring two people instead of one." She always said.

"Someday, someone will." Charlie always replied.

"Then, they'll lose my generous contribution to their cause."

 

The three of them knew that nobody would ever confront Leona Lansing if they feared she'd put her money elsewhere so she took great advantage of it while, at the same time, she managed to drive Charlie crazy, something she enjoyed enormously.

 

Rebecca sipped her wine and ran her fingers over the customized bowtie Leona especially had bought for Charlie, one that matched both their dresses. Becca loved how Leona put attention to all the tiny details, she loved how Charlie always looked proud of walking through the room with them on both his sides, she loved the way they made her feel. She would have never thought she'd find herself in love with two people at the same time and, never in a million years, she'd thought she'd be lucky enough to be loved back by the two of them.

 

A kiss on her cheek returned her wandering mind to the land of living. Charlie and Leona were looking at her with sweet smiles on their faces. "What?" Becca asked.

"Nothing." Lee said.

"You look beautiful tonight." Charlie told her.

"I always look beautiful." Rebecca replied, grinning.

 

She got up from the couch and stood in front of Charlie. Usually, it was Leona who tied his bowtie but, that night, Rebecca decided to break their tradition and do it herself.

 

 

* * *

 

**V. Je t** **’aime**

 

Rebecca had never been more grateful to have studied French at high school. Since meeting Leona, she'd discovered that she was very proficient at speaking different languages; through the years, Becca had heard her speaking in German, in Spanish, even in something resembling Italian, but her favorite one was French. She loved the sound of Leona's husky voice when she whispered those silky french words. Rebecca could, almost always, understand her and, sometimes, she even managed to reply but she was more than happy to let Leona do the talking.

 

Sometimes, Leona used French at home just because she knew It was one of Becca's favorite things; sometimes, she used it to whisper dirty things to her in public so nobody around them really knew what they were talking about. When they planned their vacations, Rebecca tried to convince her to go to French-speaking countries just to have an excuse to hear Lee (not that she really needed an excuse). Sometimes, she just asked her to say something because she missed it.

 

Leona always indulged her, at times pretending to be annoyed just for fun. She enjoyed speaking in French as much as Rebecca loved to hear it. The way Becca melted when Leona did it, even if it was a silly sentence or a simple term of endearment, just encouraged Leona to do it as often as possible.

 

Sometimes, it worked as a code between them. When Leona stepped into Rebecca's office, or arrived at home, and simply said _je t'aime_ , Becca knew Lee needed her more than ever. So, when she'd returned from court one day and had found Leona sitting in her office with the lights off and, as soon as she had seen her, she had simply uttered those words, Rebecca rushed to her side and gathered her into her arms.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
